lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
5.08 LaFleur/Transkription
---- Episode 8 - Geschrieben von: Elizabeth Sarnoff & Kyle Pennington Regie: Mark Goldman ---- Inselabschnitt (Unbekannte Zeit) zieht verzweifelt an dem Brunnenseil. MILES: Ich glaube, Du kannst jetzt damit aufhören. sieht sich um. Der Zeitsprung ist vorbei. Er sieht auf den Boden und bemerkt, dass das Seil in der Erde steckt und nur durch seine Anstrengung gespannt wurde. Miles, Juliet und Jin sehen Sawyer an, der immer noch zieht. SAWYER: Nein. Nein! Nein! zieht am unteren Ende des Seils weiter. SAWYER: Nein! Nein! Nein! JULIET: James, lass es. SAWYER: Kommt schon! Helft mir! kniet sich neben Sawyer hin, als dieser anfängt, mit bloßen Händen in der Erde zu graben. JULIET: James... (flüstert) Stop. hört auf und sieht sie an. JULIET (in normaler Lautstärke): Wir können ihm nicht helfen. Wo immer John hingegangen ist, er ist weg. Und wo immer wir sind, wurde der Brunnen noch gar nicht gebaut. MILES (sieht nach oben): Yeah, genau wie ich es schon gesagt habe. JIN: Weshalb-- deutet hinter die anderen und Jin, Sawyer und Juliet drehen sich um. Etwas entfernt steht eine kolossale Statue aus Stein, die wie eine ägyptische Gottheit aussieht. Währenddessen liegt Locke unter ihnen mit einem gebrochenen Bein in einer dunklen Höhle, schreiend vor Schmerzen. LOCKE: James! Kannst Du mich hören?! Kann mich irgendjemand hören?! zieht sich an einem Felsen hoch. LOCKE: Aah! humpelt zu dem Rad und hebt es an, woraufhin ein grünes Leuchten davon ausgeht. Jin, Sawyer, Juliet und Miles erleben einen weiteren Zeitsprung, der heftiger als alle vorherigen ist. Die Überlebenden fassen sich an den Kopf und fallen zu Boden. Inselabschnitt (1974) JULIET: Was zur Hölle war das? MILES: Diesmal war es anders. Es war... es war mehr wie ein Erdbeben. bemerkt, dass der Brunnen wieder da ist und springt auf. SAWYER: Locke! JULIET: James, warte! springt in den Brunnen und hält sich am Seil fest, kommt aber nicht weit, da der Brunnen fast bis zum Rand mit Erde und Steinen gefüllt ist. SAWYER: (seufzt) Großartig. klettert wieder heraus. JULIET: Meine Kopfschmerzen sind weg. MILES: Yeah, meine auch. betastet seine Nase. MILES: Und meine Nase blutet auch nicht mehr. JULIET: Ich glaube, es ist vorbei. Ich glaube, John hat es geschafft. JIN: Was jetzt? SAWYER: Jetzt warten wir darauf, dass er zurückkommt. JULIET: Und wie lange? SAWYER: So lange wie es dauert. Lost-Logo Inselabschnitt (1977) „3 Jahre später“. Eine unbekannte Person legt ein Tonband in ein Abspielgerät ein und drückt die POWER- und danach die Play-Taste. Ein Mann in einem DHARMA-Overall und eine junge Frau tanzen zu dem Lied „Candida“ von Tony Orlanda & Dawn. Hinter ihnen ist eine Monitorwand, auf der verschiedene Signale von Überwachungskameras darstellen, von denen die meisten den Sonarzaun beobachten. Auf der Kontrollkonsole liegt ein Tablett mit Brownies und DHARMA-Bier. Die Frau zieht am Kragen des Overalls von dem Mann. Ein weiterer Mann in einem DHARMA-Overall kommt herein. PHIL: Wollt ihr mich verarschen? Ich bin zehn Minuten weg und ihr beide macht wer weiß was? JERRY: Sei nicht so ein Spießer, man. Rosie hat nur ein paar Brownies vorbeigebracht. Du solltest ihr danken. ROSIE: Yeah. schaltet die Musik aus. PHIL: Sie sollte nicht hier sein, Jerry. Wir haben die Schicht, man. JERRY: Ach beruhig dich, Phil. Was soll schon passieren, hm? Meinst Du, die Eisbären finden heraus, wie sie die Käfige verlassen können? PHIL: Darum geht es nicht. Wenn LaFleur herausfindet, was ihr hier macht-- JERRY: LaFleur wird gar nichts herausfinden. bemerkt etwas auf einem der Monitor und betrachtet ihn von Nahem. PHIL: --bin ich am Arsch, man. Ich bin derjenige, der ihm antworten muss. ROSIE: Jungs? JERRY: Entspann dich, man. Niemand wird es herausfinden. einem der Monitore taumelt eine Person in der Nähe des Sonarzauns heraum und stürzt. ROSIE: Jungs. Was... und Jerry sehen sich den Monitor an. PHIL: Ist das einer von den Feinden? JERRY: Ich weiß es nicht. drückt einen Knopf, auf dem „Overload--Push to Reset“ steht und ein Audiosignal kommt über die Lautsprecher herein. ROSIE: Ist das... Horace? dem Monitor nimmt der Mann einen großen Schluck aus einer Flasche. Phil fasst sich an den Mund. zu Horace Goodspeed am Sonarzaun. Er stellt die Flasche auf den Boden und greift in einen Rucksack. Schnitt zu den DHARMA-Mitarbeitern im Kontrollraum, die das Geschehen betrachten. Schnitt zu Horace, der einen zylindrischen Gegenstand in den Mund nimmt und ein Feuerzeug daran hält. Weiterer Schnitt in den Kontrollraum und zurück zu Horace. Er nimmt den zylindrischen Gegenstand, bei dem es sich um eine Stange Dynamit handelt, und wirft ihn weg. Die Stange landet bei einem kleinen Baum, der daraufhin laut explodiert. Schnitt in den Kontrollraum; die DHARMA-Mitarbeiter zucken zusammen. JERRY: Oh, er hat Dynamit. ROSIE: Aah! PHIL: Geh raus! Geh sofort raus! Sofort! JERRY: Komm schon, Rosie. PHIL: Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du sie nicht herbringen solltest. Ich hab es dir gesagt! drängt Rosie zur Tür und schubst sie heraus. JERRY: Du musst jetzt hier weg. Sag niemandem, dass Du hier warst. Geh einfach. Geh! (zu Phil) Ok, das ist übel. Das ist übel, man. PHIL: Wir müssen LaFleur holen. JERRY: Es ist 3 Uhr morgens. Willst Du wirklich LaFleur wecken? PHIL: Nein, natürlich nicht, aber-- JERRY: Nein, nein, nein. Vielleicht--vielleicht können wir das selbst in den Griff kriegen, hm? PHIL: Und vielleicht sprengt Horace sich selbst in die Luft und LaFleur tötet uns, weil wir ihn nicht geweckt haben. sehen eine weitere Explosion auf den Monitoren und laufen zur Tür. PHIL: Wir müssen gehen--jetzt! und Phil laufen durch die Baracken und bleiben vor einem Haus stehen. PHIL: Willst Du klopfen? JERRY: Du klopfst. PHIL: Na gut. klopft leise an, sieht Jerry an und seufzt. Dann klopft er lauter und ein Licht geht im Haus an. Eine genervte, männliche Stimme antwortet. LAFLEUR: Was? PHIL: Mr. LaFleur, tut uns leid, sie zu stören, aber es gibt da einen Vorfall am Sonarzaun. Tür öffnet sich. LAFLEUR: (räuspert sich) Was für einen Vorfall? JERRY: Äh, es ist, äh, Horace. PHIL: Er hat Dynamit und sprengt Bäume. dreht sich seufzend um. Es ist Sawyer, mit gewaschenen Haaren und sauber rasiert. SAWYER: Verdammter Hurensohn. geht ins Haus und zieht sich einen DHARMA-Overall an, auf dem wie bei Phil und Jerry ein fünfstrahliger Stern als Logo abgebildet ist. Darunter steht „LaFleur“ - „Leuter der Sicherheitsabteilung“. Er zieht den Reissverschluss zu und verlässt das Haus. Schnitt zu einem DHARMA-Van vor einem Haus, die Hupe wird betätigt. Miles kommt heraus, der das gleiche Logo auf dem Overall trägt. MILES: Entspann dich! Ich komme ja! setzt sich auf den Beifahrersitzt; Sawyer sitzt am Steuer. MILES: (seufzt) Hey Boss. SAWYER: N'abend, Enos. Hast Du deinen Zapper dabei? MILES: Yep. (seufzt) Sagst Du mir auch, warum ich ihn brauche? fährt los. SAWYER: (seufzt) Weil unser furchtloser Anführer Bäume in die Luft jagt. MILES: Warum macht er das? SAWYER: (seufzt) Weil er voll ist. MILES: Seit wann trinkt Horace? SAWYER: Tut er nicht, deshalb hängen wir das nicht an die große Glocke. zum Sonarzaun, Horace liegt schlafend auf der Erde, eine Whiskeyflasche mit einem DHARMA-Logo in der Hand.] MILES: Oh man. SAWYER: Nun dann. (seufzt) Du löschst das Feuer. Sammel das Dynamit ein. Ich bring ihn nach Hause. MILES: Warum löschst Du nicht das Feuer, sammelst alles und--und ich bringe ihn nach Hause? SAWYER: Willst Du Amy erzählen, wo wir ihn gefunden haben? blickt sprachlos zu Boden, Sawyer lächelt. SAWYER: Hilf mir, ihn hochzuheben. zu Sawyer, der Horace auf seiner linken Schulter trägt und an einer Tür klopft. Eine Frau öffnet ihm. AMY: Oh mein Gott. Ist er ok? SAWYER: Sag Du es mir. AMY: Bring ihn rein. Die Couch. Die Couch ist gut. legt Horace auf der Couch ab. Die Frau scheint im achten oder neunten Monat schwanger zu sein. AMY: Oh. Wo hast Du ihn gefunden? SAWYER: Bei der Flamme, hat Bäume mit Dynamit gesprengt. Willst Du mir erzählen, warum? AMY: Wir hatten einen Streit. (seufzt) SAWYER: Muss ja übel gewesen sein. AMY: Bitte, Jim. Es ist persönlich. SAWYER: Persönlich? Glaubst Du, dass das hier nicht rauskommt? Es wird bis zum Frühstück den Kokosnuss-Telegraphen erreicht haben. AMY: (seufzt) Es ging um Paul. SAWYER: Fahr fort. AMY: Oh. fasst sich an den Bauch. SAWYER: Was ist los? Bist Du ok? stolpert nach vorner, hält sich an Sawyer fest. AMY: (stöhnt) Ohhh! Das Baby--es kommt. Ohhh!! SAWYER: Oh Mist. Inselabschnitt (1974) „3 Jahre zuvor“. Sawyer und Juliet wandern durch den Dschungel und finden Daniel Faraday auf dem Boden kniend. Charlotte ist nirgends zu sehen. FARADAY: (murmelnd) Ich werde es ihr nicht sagen. Niemals sagen. Ich werde es nicht. SAWYER: (leise zu Juliet) Wo ist der Rotschopf? JULIET: Ich weiß es nicht. kniet sich neben Daniel hin. Sawyer, Miles und Jin bleiben etwas entfernt stehen. FARADAY: (murmelnd) Nein. Ich werde es nicht tun. Ich werde es ihr nicht sagen. Ich werde es nicht tun. Werde nicht... JULIET: Daniel? Bist Du ok? FARADAY: Ich werde es nicht tun. Ich werde es ihr nicht sagen. JULIET: Daniel, wo ist Charlotte? FARADAY: Sie ist nicht hier. Sie... sie ist verschwunden. JULIET: Wohin? FARADAY: Sie ist... tot. Sie ist tot. Es gab einen weiteren Sprung und... und sie war... sie war einfach weg. Ihr... Körper ist einfach... (weint) verschwunden. Sie ist weitergezogen und wir sind geblieben. JULIET: Es tut mir so leid. SAWYER: Stop mal. Warte eine Minute. Wir sind „geblieben“? Wir reisen nicht mehr durch die Zeit? Du sagst, dass es vorbei ist? FARADAY: Natürlich ist es vorbei. Wo immer wir jetzt sind... wann immer wir jetzt sind... wir bleiben hier. (zu sich selbst) Ich werde es nicht tun. JULIET: (flüstert) Okay. Okay. FARADAY: Ich werde es nicht tun. Ich werde nicht--ich--ich... JULIET: Okay. FARADAY: Ich werde nicht--Ich w--ich werde nicht. JULIET: Okay. Okay. FARADAY: Ihr sagen... SAWYER: Okay. Klasse. Bis Dan sich wieder einklinkt, würde ich sagen, wir gehen zurück zum Strand. Wenn Locke mit allen anderen zurückkommt, wird er dort nach uns suchen. MILES: Zum Strand? Wurden nicht genug Feuerpfeile auf dich abgeschossen? Und euer Lager ist weg. Warum sollten wir dahin? JULIET: Sawyer hat Recht, Miles. Wir sollten zurück zum Strand. Wir haben dort schonmal überlebt. Wir können es wieder schaffen. MILES: Oder wenn wir dort ankommen, könntet ihr-- könntet ihr vielleicht wieder zur Orchidee gehen wollen. Und wenn das langweilig wird, können wir zum Strand zurück. Das sind die einzigen Pläne, die ihr habt. SAWYER: Hey, halt die Klappe. Ich gehe zurück zum Strand. Wenn unser Zeug da ist, gut. Wenn nicht, bauen wir ein neues Lager. Wenn dir der Plan nicht gefällt: Viel Glück. geht los. MILES: Wer hat ihn zum Anführer gemacht? und Jin folgen Sawyer. Schnitt zu der Gruppe auf dem Weg. Miles geht voran und hält einen Ast in der Hand. SAWYER: Danke für die Unterstützung bei der ganzen Strand-Angelegenheit. JULIET: Du solltest mir auch danken. Es war eine dumme Idee? SAWYER: Nun und was bedeutet es dann, dass Du mit mir einverstanden warst? JULIET: Jeder Plan ist besser als kein Plan. Außerdem, wenn ich dich nicht unterstützt hätte, würden wir immer noch darüber streiten, wo wir hingehen. Ich hoffe nur, dass dir etwas besseres einfällt, bevor wir da ankommen. SAWYER: Nun, ich bin offen für Vorschläge. hören Schüsse und bleiben stehen. Sawyer nimmt sein Gewehr und nähert sich der Richtung, aus der die Schüsse kommen. Jin und Juliet folgen ihm, während Faraday in einem nahezu katatonischen Zustand zurückbleibt. Sie hören eine Frau weinen. FRAU: Oh nein! Nein, Paul! Oh Gott! Oh Gott! Jin, Juliet und Miles erreichen eine Lichtung und sehen zwei ungepflegt aussehende Männer, die eine Frau mit Schusswaffen bedrohen. Ein Mann liegt offenbar tot auf dem Boden. FRAU: Nein, nein, nein, nein! Nein, bitte! Wir wussten es nicht. (zu dem toten Mann) Paul, bitte, bitte unternimm etwas. der Männer packt die Frau und zieht ihr einen Sack über den Kopf, bevor er sie in die Knie zwingt. FRAU: Nein, nein. Nein, nein nein, nein, nein. Wir sind nur durch die Landschaft gewandert. Wir hatten nichts vor. Wir hatten nur--Paul. Paul, bitte. Oh mein Gott! Nein! Nein, Paul, bitte. Bitte. JULIET: Was glaubt ihr, was das für Leute sind?? MILES: Wen interessiert es, wer die sind? Wir wissen nicht mal, wann die sind. (flüstert Faraday zu) Hey. Dan. Wir mischen uns nicht ein, richtig? Das hast Du doch gesagt. FARADAY: Es ist egal, was wir tun. Was immer passiert ist, ist passiert. SAWYER: Yeah, danke auch, Plato. Ich gehe da rüber. (zu Juliet) Unterstützt Du mich noch? JULIET: Absolut. FRAU: Paul, Paul. Rede mit mir! Rede mit mir, Paul! BÄRTIGER MANN: Steh auf! FRAU: Nein, ich kann nicht! Ich kann nicht! BÄRTIGER MANN: Komm schon, steh auf! Jetzt! FRAU: Aah! bärtige Mann zieht sie hoch. BÄRTIGER MANN: Halt die Klappe! SAWYER: In Ordnung, Waffe fallen lassen! zweite Mann dreht sich um und schießt auf Sawyer. Nach einem Schuss wird er jedoch von Juliet getötet. FRAU: (schreit) Oh Gott. erschießt den anderen Mann. Juliet nimmt die Waffen der beiden an sich, während Sawyer der Frau den Beutel vom Kopf nimmt. SAWYER: Alles ist in Ordnung. Es ist ok. Du bist in Sicherheit. Es ist vorbei. der Frau handelt es sich um Amy. AMY: Wer seid ihr? zu Amy, die neben ihrem toten Mann auf dem Boden sitzt. JULIET: (zu Sawyer) Ihr Freund trägt einen DHARMA-Overall. Das bedeutet, dass wir in den 70ern oder 80ern sind. SAWYER: Die anderen beiden Typen--Andere? JULIET: Keine Ahnung. SAWYER: Was denn, ihr kennt euch nicht untereinander? JULIET: Vor meiner Zeit. JIN: Sawyer. Walkie. nimmt einem der Angreifer ein Funkgerät ab und gibt es Sawyer. Dieser schaltet es ein, empfängt aber nur statisches Rauschen. JULIET: Wir müssen gehen. SAWYER: Ich bin dabei. begibt sich zu Amy. SAWYER: Hör mal zu, Kleine. Wir müssen jetzt losgehen. AMY: Wer seid ihr? SAWYER: Unser Schiff ist hier auf dem Weg nach Tahiti zerschellt, aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Wer auch immer am anderen Ende des Funkgeräts ist--die beiden hier könnten sie angefunkt haben, bevor wir eingegriffen haben. AMY: Wir müssen sie begraben. SAWYER: Sie begraben? Wir haben keine Zeit um irgendwen zu begraben. steht auf. AMY: Wir--wir--wir müssen. Der Pakt. Oh Gott. Wir müssen sie begraben. Und--und wir müssen.. wir müssen... wir müssen ihn mitnehmen--nach Hause. Wir müssen Paul mit uns mitnehmen. Bitte. Bitte? Bitte. JIN: Ich trage ihn. SAWYER: In Ordnung, wir bringen diese Jungs unter die Erde und tragen deinen Freund zurück, aber wir beeilen uns besser. AMY: Er war nicht... mein Freund. Er war mein Mann. zu der Gruppe, die durch den Dschungel wandert. SAWYER: (zu Miles und Juliet) In Ordnung, hört zu. Wenn wir da ankommen, werden sie uns eine Menge Fragen stellen. Ihr haltet einfach die Klappe. Überlasst mir das Reden. MILES: Glaubst Du wirklich, dass Du sie davon überzeugen kannst, dass wir in einem Boot gekommen sind, das gesunken ist? SAWYER: Ich bin ein Profi. Hab früher mein Leben durch Lügen finanziert. JULIET: (schreit) Daniel! Stop! bleibt stehen und bemerkt den Sonarzaun vor sich. Juliet geht zu Amy. JULIET: Schalt es ab. AMY: Was abschalten? JULET: Was immer das ist? Es sieht aus wie eine Art von Sonarzaun oder so. und Juliet tauschen Blicke aus. AMY: Wohin wart ihr nochmal mit dem Schiff unterwegs? SAWYER: Hör mal zu, Schwester. Wir sind diejenigen, die dein Leben gerettet und die Leichen versteckt. Wie wäre es also, wenn Du uns vertraust und das verdammte Ding abstellst? AMY: Okay. Okay, gut. geht zu einer der Säulen und gibt einen Code auf einer Schaltfläche an einem Kasten ein. Der Kasten öffnet sich und sie greift herein. SAWYER: (flüstert zu Juliet) „Sonarzaun“ Hab ich nicht gesagt, dass ihr mir das Reden überlassen sollt? JULIET: (flüstert) Wäre Dan einen Schritt weiter gegangen, hätte das Teil sein Gehirn gegrillt. SAWYER: Sein Gehirn ist schon gegrillt. AMY: Okay, er ist aus. SAWYER: Nach dir. [Amy passiert die Säulen und nichts passiert. Dann dreht sie sich zu den anderen um. AMY: Seht ihr? Es ist gut. SAWYER: In Ordnung, lasst uns gehen.. gehen nebeneinander her auf den Zaun zu. SAWYER: Und wenn wir weitergehen, sollten wir alle einander besser vertrauen-- hochfrequentes Summen ertönt und Jin, Sawyer, Juliet, Miles und Daniel fallen zu Boden und bleiben regungslos liegen. Amy entfernt Ohrstöpsel aus ihren Ohren und sieht sich um. Inselabschnitt (1977) [Texteinblendung: „3 Jahre später“. Schnitt zu Amy in einem medizinischen Behandlungsraum. AMY: (schreit) Es tut weh! Oh! Arzt legt sein Stethoskop ab. Auf seinem Mantel ist das Logo der Stab-Station abgebildet. ARZT: Es wird dir gut gehen, Amy. Versuch einfach, dich zu entspannen. Arzt verlässt den Raum und geht zu Sawyer, der im Flur umherläuft. Sie befinden sich in der medizinischen Abteilung der Baracken. ARZT: Wo ist Horace? Weiß er, dass seine Frau in den Wehen liegt? SAWYER: Er ist nicht verfügbar. ARZT: Sehen Sie mal, Amy ist in einer gefährlichen Situation. Das Baby ist in einer Beckenendlage. SAWYER: Was zum Teufel bedeutet das? ARZT: Es ist verkehrt herum. Sie braucht einen Kaiserschnitt. SAWYER: Naja, sagen Sie mir das nicht. Machen Sie es einfach. ARZT: Ich bin ein Internist und kein Geburtshelfer. Unsere Frauen gebären immer auf dem Festland. Amy sollte Dienstag im U-Boot sein. Das Baby ist zwei Wochen zu früh dran. SAWYER: Können Sie das Baby zur Welt bringen oder nicht? ARZT: Ich weiß es nicht. stürmt davon und begibt sich zu einer Art Autowerkstatt. Ein Mechaniker arbeitet an einem DHARMA-Van. SAWYER: Hey man. Wo ist sie? Mechaniker deutet auf einen Van in der Nähe. Eine Person in einem dunkelblauen Overall liegt darunter und schweißt. Sawyer klopft an den Van und Juliet kommt darunter hervor. Auf ihrem Overall ist ein DHARMA-Logo mit einem Schraubenschlüssel abgebildet. Darunter steht „Juliet“ - „Autowerkstatt“. JULIET: Was ist los? SAWYER: (leise) Amy bekommt ihr Baby. JULIET: Was? SAWYER: Mm. (flüstert) Hast Du gehört was ich gesagt habe? Sie ist in Gefahr. Der Doc sagt, sie braucht einen Kaiserschnitt. JULIET: Wir hatten eine Abmachung. SAWYER: Scheiss auf unsere Abmachung. Er wird niemals einen gemacht haben. Ich vermute du schon. JULIET: Verstehst Du nicht, dass es jedes mal, wenn ich einer Frau auf der Insel bei der Geburt geholfen habe, nicht funktioniert hat? SAWYER: Nun, vielleicht ist das, was das passieren lassen hat, noch nicht passiert. Du musst es versuchen. Du musst ihr helfen. Du bist die einzige, die das kann. wirft ihre Arbeitshandschuhe weg und geht los. Schnitt in die medizinische Abteilung. Juliet untersucht Amy, Sawyer ist bei dem Arzt in der Nähe. JULIET: Das Baby ist in einer Beckenendlage? ARZT: Ja, aber-- JULIET: Haben Sie versucht, es zu drehen?? ARZT: Was? Nein. Ich-- JULIET: Es ist wahrscheinlich zu spät. Ich brauch eine Nummer 12 Skalpell, 14er Nadeln--halbrund, wenn ihr welche habt--und einen Epidural-Anaesthetiker. ARZT: Sie brauchen das? Wo ist Horace? SAWYER: Ich spreche jetzt für Horace und ich sage, dass sie das Baby auf die Welt bringt. ARZT: Ich halte das für keine gute Idee. AMY: Ich will sie. Ich will, das sie es tut. Huh? Mm. SAWYER: Sie haben die Lady gehört. Arzt geht davon. SAWYER: Hör mal... Du wirst das großartig machen. Ich weiß, dass du es wirst. JULIET: Okay. AMY: (schreit) Oh! JULIET: (flüstert) Okay. Shh. Hey. schreit, Sawyer verlässt den Raum. Jin kommt dazu und spricht Sawyer in fließendem Englisch an. JIN: Ist alles in Ordnung? SAWYER: Bei Amy haben die Wehen eingesetzt. JIN: Ich weiß. Geht es ihr gut? SAWYER: Ich weiß es nicht. Es gibt ein Problem. Juliet ist bei ihr. JIN: Juliet? SAWYER: Yeah, ich hab sie aus dem Ruhestand zurückgeholt. beiden setzen sich auf eine Bank. SAWYER: Hattest Du Glück? JIN: Wir haben Feld 1-3-3 heute abgeschlossen. Keine Spur von unseren Leuten. Keine einzige. SAWYER: Nun, dann also 1-3-4. JIN: Wie lange werden wir suchen, James? SAWYER: So lange wie nötig. kommt heraus, Sawyer und Jin stehen auf. SAWYER: Was ist passiert? JULIET: Es ist ein Junge. SAWYER: Geht es ihm gut? Geht es ihr gut? JULIET: Allen geht es gut. Inselabschnitt (1974) liegt bewusstlos auf einer Couch im Spielzimmer der Baracken und wacht allmählich auf. Horace steht vor ihm und lehnt sich an einen Billardtisch. SAWYER: Mm. HORACE: Wie fühlt sich ihr Kopf an? SAWYER: Er tut weh. setzt sich aufrecht hin und sieht sich um. SAWYER: Wo sind meine Leute? HORACE: Denen geht es gut. Amy hat mir erzählt, was im Dschungel passiert ist und ich weiß wirklich zu würdigen, was Sie getan haben. SAWYER: Nun, ihr habt alle eine seltsame Art, sowas zu zeigen. HORACE: Sehen Sie mal, wir haben bestimmte Verteidigungsprotokolle. Es gibt feindliche Eingeborene auf dieser Insel und wir kommen nicht mit ihnen aus. Also... warum sagen Sie mir nicht, wer zum Teufel Sie sind? SAWYER: Mein Name ist James LaFleur. Sie können mich Jim nennen. HORACE: Wie sind Sie auf die Insel gekommen, Jim? SAWYER: Wenn meine Freunde in Sicherheit sind, warum stellen Sie mir dann all diese Fragen? HORACE: Sie haben mir gesagt, dass ich mit Ihnen reden soll, dass sie der Kapitän sind. sieht zu Boden, steht auf. SAWYER: Wir wurden von einem Sturm erwischt. Unser Schiff wurde zerstört. Muss ein Riff getroffen haben. Zum Glück wurden wir am Strand angespült. nimmt sich ein Glas Milch, das auf einem Tablett auf dem Billardtisch steht, und setzt sich wieder auf die Couch. HORACE: Was für ein Schiff? SAWYER: Ein Bergungsschiff. Haben ein berühmtes, verschollenes Wrack gesucht. Es ist ein altes Sklavenschiff aus Portsmouth, England, die Black Rock. Schonmal gehört? HORACE: Ich denke nicht. Also... nachdem Sie erstmal angespült wurden, warum sind Sie durch den Dschungel gewandert? SAWYER: Ein paar Leute aus meiner Mannschaft waren nicht da. Wir haben nach ihnen gesucht. Dabei sind wir stattdessen auf die Frau getroffen. HORACE: Hmm. Nun... Ich sage Ihnen was, Jim. Wenn ihre Mannschaft hier auftaucht, schicken wir sie Ihnen hinterher. SAWYER: Wohin schicken? HORACE: Es gibt ein U-Boot, dass die Insel gleich morgen früh verlässt. Sie und ihre Freunde werden mitfahren. Es wird Sie in Tahiti absetzen. Sie können von da aus alleine weiter nach Hause.. will gehen. SAWYER: Moment mal, Chef. Wir haben gerade das Leben dieser Frau gerettet. Verdienen wir uns da nicht eine Woche oder zwei, um den Rest unserer Leute zu suchen? HORACE: Nein. Die einzigen Leute, denen es erlaubt ist, in dieser Einrichtung zu bleiben, sind die Mitglieder der DHARMA Initiative. Und sehen Sie, ich möchte nicht, dass Sie das falsch verstehen, bitte, Jim, aber sie sind kein DHARMA-Material. geht davon. Draussen sitzen Daniel, Miles, Juliet und Jin an einem Tisch. Im Hintergrund sind Gespräche von DHARMA-Mitgliedern zu hören. MILES: Wir sind am Arsch. Er wird wahrscheinlich gerade versuchen, ihm Zeitreisen zu erklären. JULIET: Sawyer schafft das schon. MILES: Wo siehst Du hin? JULIET: Ich hab hier über 3 Jahre lang gelebt. Das da vorne war mein Haus. MILES: Du warst in der DHARMA Initiative? JULIET: Nein. Die Anderen haben diese Baracken übernommen und die meisten der Leute ausgelöscht, die hier gelebt haben. Sie haben mich viel später in einem U-Boot hierhergebracht. MILES: Nun... willkommen Zuhause. JIN: Daniel... keine Zeitsprünge mehr? FARADAY: Nein. Keine Zeitsprünge mehr. Die Schallplatte dreht sich wieder. Wir sind nur nicht in dem Lied, in dem wir sein wollen. Stimme eines kleinen Mädchens erweckt die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden. ROTHAARIGES MÄDCHEN: Huey, Mami. Wo ist Dad? sieht ein sehr junges, rothaariges Mädchen, das um ihre erwachsenen Begleiter herumläuft. FRAU: Komm schon, Liebes. Mädchen scheint Daniel zuzuwinken. FARADAY: (flüstert) Charlotte. kommt mit Sawyer dazu. HORACE: Hallo. Es wird gleich jemand vorbeikommen, der Ihnen ihre Räume zeigt. In der Zwischenzeit wird Mr. LaFleur hier Ihnen die Situation erklären. geht davon. MILES: „Mr. LaFleur“? SAWYER: Es ist Kreol. Improvisiert. JULIET: Was ist da drin passiert? SAWYER: Nun, er hat mir meine Geschichte abgekauft. Aber wir werden weggeschickt. Der Bastard steckt uns morgen in ein U-Boot, um uns nach Tahiti zu verschiffen. MILES: Wieso ist das eine schlechte Nachricht? Alarm ertönt, Männer und Frauen laufen mit Taschenlampen umher. FRAU: Ihr da, kommt schon! Los! MANN: Lasst uns gehen! Geht rein! Geht rein! Geht rein! Bewegung! MANN: Lasst uns gehen! Kommt hier weg! MANN: Kommt schon! Kommt schon! kommt zu Sawyers Gruppe. PHIL: Kommt schon! Geht rein! Bewegt euch! Los! führt die Gruppe durch die Baracken in ein Haus. Eine Frau steht in der Küche und schaut aus dem Fenster, während sie ein Gewehr hält. PHIL: Heather, behalt die hier im Auge. geht davon und schließt die Tür. Das Alarmsignal verstummt. Sawyer und Juliet schauen aus einem Fenster. In der Entfernung taucht ein Mann mit einer Fackel auf. Er steckt die Fackel in den Boden und nähert sich den Häusern. Juliet erkennt, dass es Richard Alpert ist. Sie seufzt und wendet sich Sawyer zu. SAWYER: Oh-oh. kommt heraus und begibt sich zu Richard. HORACE: Hallo, Mr. Alpert. RICHARD: Hallo, Mr. Goodspeed. HORACE: Ich wünschte, Sie hätten ihr Kommen angekündigt. Ich hätte den Zaun für sie abgestellt. RICHARD: Dieser Zaun mag andere Dinge fernhalten, aber nicht uns. kommt näher. RICHARD: Die einzige Sache, die uns fernhält, Horace, ist unser Pakt... den ihr jetzt gebrochen habt. HORACE: Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden. RICHARD: Wo sind meine beiden Männer? beobachtet die beiden vom Fenster aus und sieht ihre intensive Gestik. MILES: Wisst ihr was? Das mit dem U-Boot klingt fängt mittlerweile wirklich an, sich nach einer guten Idee anzuhören. Was sagt ihr? U-Boot für irgendjemanden? SAWYER: Zügel deine Pferde, Banzai. Keiner von uns geht in ein U-Boot. und Phil kommen herein. HORACE: Okay, LaFleur, wie gut habt ihr die Leichen vergraben? SAWYER: Naja, das hängt davon ab, wie intensiv er sucht. wendet sich Phil zu. HORACE: Ruf bei der Pfeil-Station an. Sag ihnen, wir haben Alarmstufe Eins. Nehmt die schweren Waffen und geht sicher, dass der Zaun auf die maximale Stufe eingestellt ist. PHIL: Ja, Sir. SAWYER: Lassen Sie mich mit ihm reden. HORACE: Bitte? SAWYER: Ihr Freund mit dem Eyeliner da draußen--lassen Sie mich mit ihm reden. HORACE: Wir hatten einen Pakt mit diesen Leuten. Sie verstehen das nicht. SAWYER: Ich verstehe, dass ich derjenige bin, der seine Leute getötet hat und ich bin derjenige, der da rausgehen und ihm sagen wird, warum ich das getan habe. HORACE: Ich kann das nicht zulassen. SAWYER: Nun, dann ist es ja gut, dass ich Sie nicht um Erlaubnis frage. geht an Horace vorbei, aber Juliet hält ihn auf. JULIET: James, bist Du sicher, dass Du weißt, was Du tust? SAWYER: Noch nicht. Aber ich lasse mir schon was einfallen. begibt sich zu Richard. SAWYER: Hallo, Richard. RICHARD: Es tut mir leid, kennen wir uns? SAWYER: Ich bin der Typ, der ihre Leute getötet hat. Hab Schüsse gehört und zwei Männer gesehen, die einer Frau einen Beutel über den Kopf gezogen haben. Hab ihnen die Chance gegeben, die Waffen wegzuwerfen und zu verschwinden, aber einer hat auf mich geschossen und ich hab mich verteidigt. RICHARD: Ist das so? SAWYER: So ist das. RICHARD: Wissen ihre Leute, dass Sie mir das sagen? SAWYER: Die sind nicht meine Leute, Hoss. Also wenn ihr irgendeinen Pakt mit denen habt, wurde der nicht gebrochen. RICHARD: Wenn Sie kein Mitglied der DHARMA Initiative sind, was sind Sie dann? setzt sich zu Richard auf die Bank. SAWYER: Habt ihr die Bombe vergraben? RICHARD: Bitte? SAWYER: Die Wasserstoffbombe mit dem „Jughead“-Schriftzug. Habt ihr sie vergraben? RICHARD: Woher... sieht Sawyer interessiert an. SAWYER: Yeah, ich weiß davon. Ich weiß auch, dass vor 20 Jahren ein glatzköpfiger Kerl in ihr Lager gehumpelt ist und irgendwas davon gequasselt hat, dass er euer Anführer ist. Und dann poof... ist er genau vor ihren Augen verschwunden. Klingelt es irgendwo? Der Name des Mannes ist John Locke und ich warte darauf, dass er zurückkommt. Also... glauben Sie immer, dass ich ein Mitglied der verdammten DHARMA Initiative bin? RICHARD: Nein. Ich denke, das tue ich nicht. Aber egal wer Sie sind, zwei meiner Leute sind tot. Und meine Leute wollen eine Art von Gerechtigkeit. seufzt. RICHARD: Also was machen wir jetzt? zu Amy, die über Pauls Körper trauert. Horace und Sawyer betreten das Haus. HORACE: Wie geht es dir, Amy? AMY: Ist er weg? Alpert? HORACE: Nein, er ist nicht weg. Wir haben ihm gesagt, wo die Leichen sind. AMY: Ihr habt es ihm gesagt? Warum? HORACE: Wir mussten es. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, den Pakt zu bewahren. Jim hier hat es mit ihm ausgehandelt, aber... nun, er braucht jetzt etwas von uns. Er muss Pauls Körper mitnehmen. AMY: Mm. Nein. Oh! '''HORACE: Hey. weint. AMY: Oh. kniet sich neben Amy. HORACE: Hey, Ames. Hör zu, w-- wir sind seit so langer Zeit Freunde, ja? Das hier ist vollständig deine Entscheidung. Wenn Du ihn nicht weggeben willst, dann leiden wir unter den Konsequenzen. sieht Sawyer an. AMY: Sie können den nehmen. Er würde uns doch retten. Kann ich bitte eine Minute haben? geht von Amy weg und sie entfernt eine Halskette mit einem Ankh-Anhänger von seinem Hals. SAWYER: Es tut mir leid. verlässt das Haus, Horace sieht auf die Leiche. SAWYER: Können Sie etwas Hilfe gebrauchen? HORACE: Hmm? Oh. Nein, ich schaffe es schon. Danke. will das Haus durch die Hintertür verlassen. HORACE: Hey, Jim, das U-Boot, das morgen früh ablegt--es kommt in zwei Wochen zurück. Sie können bis dahin bleiben und den Rest ihrer Mannschaft suchen. SAWYER: Danke. verlässt das Haus. Schnitt zu Juliet, die am Pier neben dem U-Boot sitzt, Sawyer kommt dazu. SAWYER: Ich hab uns zwei Wochen erkauft. Horace hat gesagt, dass wir auf das nächste U-Boot warten können. Mit etwas Glück ist Locke bis dahin wieder hier. JULIET: Und was dann? SAWYER: Was meinst Du mit „Was dann“? JULIET: Locke hat gesagt, dass er geht, um uns zu retten. Die Sprünge haben aufgehört. Sie sind vorbei. Keine blutigen Nasen mehr. Wir wurden schon gerettet. Das U-Boot hinter dir hat mich hierher gebracht. Ich versuche seit über drei Jahren, diese Insel zu verlassen und jetzt habe ich meine Chance. Ich werde die Insel verlassen. SAWYER: (seufzt) Du denkst aber schon daran, dass es 1974 ist, dass das, wohin Du zurückkehren willst... noch nicht existiert? JULIET: Das ist kein Grund, nicht zu gehen. SAWYER: Und was ist mit mir? Willst Du mich wirklich mit dem verrückten Wissenschaftler und Mr. „Ich spreche mit toten Menschen“ zurücklassen? Und Jin, der echt ein verdammt netter Typ ist, aber nicht gerade der beste Gesprächspartner. JULIET: (lächelnd) Dir wird es schon gut gehen. SAWYER: Vielleicht... aber wer gibt mir Rückendeckung? Komm schon. Gib mir einfach zwei Wochen. Das ist alles, wonach ich Frage. Zwei Wochen. JULIET: In Ordnung. Zwei Wochen. Inselabschnitt (1977) „Drei Jahre später“. Schnitt in die Baracken. Sawyer geht tagsüber umher und um ihn herum widmen sich die Mitglieder der DHARMA Initiative verschiedenen Tätigkeit. Er bleibt stehen und pflückt eine Blume. Sawyer riecht daran und lächelt, dann betritt er ein Haus, in dem Juliet ein Essen zubereitet. SAWYER: Mmm, hier riecht es aber lecker. JULIET: Hallo. lehnt gegen eine Säule und holt die Blume hervor, woraufhin Juliet lächelt. JULIET: Ist die für mich? SAWYER: Du warst heute großartig. nimmt die Blume entgegen und umarmt Sawyer. JULIET: Danke, dass Du an mich geglaubt hast. SAWYER: Ah. beiden küssen sich intensiv. JULIET: Ich liebe dich. SAWYER: Mmm. Ich liebe dich auch. zu Horace, der immer noch auf der Couch liegt und seinen Rausch ausschläft. Sawyer sitzt daneben und liest ein Buch, als Horace ein Geräusch von sich gibt. SAWYER: Aufwachen, Boss. HORACE: Ah. Oh! SAWYER: Wie geht es deinem Kopf? setzt sich aufrecht hin. HORACE: Er tut weh. SAWYER: Ich hab gute und schlechte Neuigkeiten. Welche willst Du zuerst? HORACE: (seufzt) Die Guten. SAWYER: Du bist ein Vater. Die schlechte Nachricht ist, dass Du es verpasst hast. HORACE: Oh, gosh. Amy... sie hat das Baby gekriegt? SAWYER: Es ist ein Junge. HORACE: Ein Junge? SAWYER: Mm. HORACE: Ohh. SAWYER: (seufzt) Wie wäre es, wenn Du mir mal erzählst, warum Du zu beschäftigt damit bist, dich zu betrinken und Bäume zu sprengen, um zu sehen, wie dein Sohn geboren wird? HORACE: Ich habe, äh... ich habe nach Socken gesucht, aber meine waren alle schmutzig, also wollte ich welche von Amy nehmen und... hab das hier gefunden... holt die Ankh-Halskette von Paul aus seiner Brusttasche hervor. HORACE: ...ganz hinten in der Schublade. Es ist von Paul. SAWYER: Ihr habt euch wegen einer Halskette gestritten? HORACE: Ich weiß. (seufzt) Aber... Es ist erst drei Jahre her, Jim. Nur drei Jahre, seit er gestorben ist. Ist das wirklich lange genug, um über jemanden hinweg zu kommen? SAWYER: Ich hatte einmal was für eine Frau übrig. Ich hatte eine Gelegenheit, aber ich hab sie nicht wahrgenommen. Eine Zeit lange habe ich jede Nacht im Bett gelegen und mich gefragt, ob es ein Fehler war. Mich gefragt, ob... ich jemals aufhören würde, über sie nachzudenken. Und jetzt kann ich mich kaum noch daran erinnern, wie sie aussieht. Ich meine, ihr Gesicht--es ist... sie ist einfach weg. Und sie wird niemals zurückkehren. Also... sind drei Jahre lang genug, um über jemanden hinweg zu kommen? Absolut. zu Sawyer und Juliet, die nach Sonnenaufgang im Bett liegen und schlafen. Das Telefon klingelt und Sawyer hebt ab. SAWYER: Was? ...warte. Was? ...H--nein. Nein. Bring sie nicht hierher. Triff mich im nördlichen Tal. legt auf und springt aus dem Bett. JULIET: Wer war das? zieht sich an. JULIET: James, was ist los? SAWYER: Das war Jin. wendet sich der Tür zu. JULIET: Ist alles in Ordnung? dreht sich zu ihr um. SAWYER: Ja. Ich muss nur... ich muss einfach gehen. zum nördlichen Tal, Sawyer kommt in einem DHARMA-Jeep angefahren, hält ein und steigt aus. Ein DHARMA-Van kommt dazu und hält in einiger Entfernung an. Die Beifahrertür öffnet sich und Hurley steigt aus. Jack steigt aus der hinteren Tür aus, Sawyer sieht die beiden an. Er nimmt seine Brille ab, als Kate hinter Hurley hervorkommt. en:LaFleur transcript Kategorie:Transcripte